


Give me your attention!

by Solrey



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Friendship Jeongin & Felix, M/M, a little sad, a sweet plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Jeongin may have a crush on Seungmin, who showers him with love. When Seungmin stops, Jeongin takes it hard.OrJeongin who wants attention and makes a plan.





	Give me your attention!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~  
> I'm not a native speaker so please excuse some mistakes.~  
> Seungmin X Jeongin is so underrated, I wanted to make my own One-Shot about them and oh dear, this is way to sweet for me. Cx

Maybe it was not normal for others but for him, it was the best. He loved the attention he got from his hyungs. How they showered him with love and maybe – just maybe – he was already way to use to it. Although, there was someone who not only made him happy but also gave him a special feeling. It felt like a million butterfly’s where in his stomach, ready to expose his new found crush. And he wasn’t ready for it. 

Jeongin didn’t know when his feelings started to grow but it must have been early on, then his way of treating Seungmin never changed that much. He for sure loved the attention the slightly older gave him but at the same time he felt very embarrassed and shaken up by him. Maybe the way he treated Seungmin was not the best he could do but what does he know? He never had a big crush on someone but with Seungmin stepping into his life that changed drastically. Jeongin tried to brush him off and stay at a safe distance but with Seungmin almost glued to him, that was not possible. He thought so at least.

One day in the practise room, it changed. Seungmin changed. Jeongin knew it immediately by the way Seungmin treated him – like he had no longer interest him. Usually they wold bicker and laugh, maybe hugging if Jeongin was not that awake. But nothing happened. It was almost as if Jeongin turned into thin air because with the other hyungs he talked but avoided him. Getting the cold shoulder from him hurted more than he would admit but deep down he knew that his crush was crushed. He stumbled against the mirror and sliding down, hugging his knees. Seungmin was his first crush and also his first heartbreak, it felt so horrible. It felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and he couldn’t fight the tears that formed in his eyes. Eventually Felix and Hyunjin came to him, sat with him by the mirror and tried to cheer him up. 

“What’s wrong Jeongin? Why are you crying?” Felix asked and rubbed circles over his shoulder. 

“N-n-nothing,” he tried to say without sounding to hurt, “I-I’m fine, really.”

“You’re clearly not fine Jeongin, don’t try to deceive your hyungs.” Hyunjin added and took the younger slightly in his arms while he patted his head. Then, as if a light bulb appeared over Felix head, he snapped his head in Jeongins direction and whispered: “Is it because of Seungmin?” 

His words felt like a shot in his heart. Of course the hyungs noticed it too, how could they not when Seungmin was clearly avoiding him for whatever reason. The tears welled up again and dripped down his cheek, wetting his shirt and the arm from Hyunjin. This time, he couldn’t hold in the sobs so they escaped his lips and he felt unbelievable vulnerable. He didn’t catch the eye contact that his hyungs had because they didn’t know how they could help their cute youngest. 

Meanwhile someone had his eyes also on Jeongin – Seungmin. He resisted the strong urge to run over to the younger, to hold him close and shower him with love. Deep down, it felt right but right know he felt incredible bad. If he had another choice, he would gladly take it but he found none. Seungmin knew that ignoring him wasn’t solving anything but he had no other options left. A sight left his mouth while he picked up his water bottle and left the room, not looking back at the younger. 

Later that day Felix excused himself to the other members and took Jeongin with him. He tried to bring Jeongin on other thoughts so shopping was now on their plan for the rest of day. At first Jeongin didn’t thought I would help but it did. They went to eat ice cream, afterwards visited many different shops to buy clothes and at last stopped by a toy store. He wasn’t sure at first why Felix wanted to go in but when they entered and he immediately went to the stuffed animals, Jeongin followed close on his tracks. The shelf was filled with stuffed animals from many cartoons, movies and anime but what caught his eyes where the normal stuffed ones. A red fox standing next to a hazelnut coloured hamster. It reminded him of someone but he couldn’t grasp it until…

“Oh, that looks like you and Seungmin…” While Felix said it, he goes more silent by each word, remembering why he was here at the first place. Jeongin felt his heart ache again but this time he wouldn’t cry, no way. On the way to this story, he made up his mind – if Seungmin doesn’t want to give him attention on his own, he needs take action. He will get his attention back and looking at the stuffed animals, an idea pops up in his head. He didn’t even notice that Felix had called him a few times already but when he did, a smile decorated his face.

“I’m sorry Jeongin, I din- wait, why are you smiling?” Felix questioned him with a worried and unsure look on his face.

“How about we go to a café and I tell you what I’m thinking? But let me grab that pluschies first!” Jeongin said with a bright smile on his face. Both stuffed animals where paid shortly after because Felix wanted to know what was going as fast as possible, so he dragged Jeongin to the nearest café. A waitress came and took their order, leaving them alone afterwards. 

Felix sat across from Jeongin while the younger was feeling the soft fur of the hamster he just bought. With a small chuckle he looked up and Felix thought he could see a little bit of playfulness in the eyes of the other. 

“So you wanted to know what I was thinking, right?”

“Well- well yeah! I kinda reminded you of Seungmin but the whole reason of this trip was to get your mind of him. And then you smiled? Did I forgot something or didn’t paid attention to something? I’m curious.” 

“No, no Hyung, it’s not something you could know. You know, Seungmin was really cold to me today.”

“Yeah I know.”

“I think he will continue to try avoiding me as best as he can.” Jeongin said, still patting the hamster.

“But why, I don’t understand it! He was so glued to you.”

“Exactly! That’s why I won’t allow it.”

“Wait what?”

Jeongins smile got wider and his braces could be seen. Felix thought that Seungmin was a real idiot to avoid such a cute guy like Jeongin and mentally cursed that he made him cry earlier. 

“I have a plan to get his attention back.” This time, Jeongin looked down holding the hamsters face in his direction.

“You- you want his attention back and not the reason why he is giving you the cold shoulder?” Felix laughed at the younger. “You’re sometimes really weird Jeongin. Does that mean you like him?”

With a shocked expression Jeongin looked at his hyung and blushed madly. Just to make the situation more awkward, the waitress came back in the same moment and placed their order on the table. A chuckle escaped the mouth of the waitress and while she was going to another table, Jeongin could hear that she called him cute. The shade on his cheeks got darker by the second and the only thing the younger could think of was to hide, so he pushed the stuffed hamster in his face that Felix couldn’t see his reaction. 

“Aww, how cute you are Jeongin!” Felix chuckled and took a sip of his coke. “So I was right after all, you do like Seungmin a lot, huh.” 

A slight nod appeared but he kept his head low, still too embarrassed to be exposed like this. It took him a while but when he looked up, his face was almost the natural colour again and Felix looked at younger with questioning look.

“So what’s your plan?” 

Jeongin just smirked.

 

Around 6 they came home and the others were already waiting for them, so they could have their meal together as usual. The two just nodded short and brought their stuff to the room they were sleeping in. Shortly after they joined for dinner and told the others what they did in the afternoon. When Felix mentioned that a waitress called Jeongin cute and he blushed because of it, all were laughing. All but one. Of course Felix twisted the truth a little, accordingly to Jeongins plan. Well this part wasn’t planed beforehand but caused exactly what he wanted. 

Seungmin excused himself soon after and went in the shared room from the youngers. Jeongin and Felix shared a short but meaningful glance, they nodded quick and Jeongin got up. He then excused himself and went after Seungmin in the room, while Felix looked the room from outside. The others were shocked but would eventually understand it, when Felix explained it to them. 

When Seungmin heard the clicking sound, he looked up from the bed he was starring on to Jeongin, who stood in front of the door. The younger gave him a small smile while he was enjoying himself on the inside. The look on the older boy amused him and so he could make an imaginary check on his list. Jeongin saw that Seungmin was swallowing hard. The eyes of the older trailed to Jeongin and back to the things placed on his bed. 

“W-what are you doing, Jeongin?” 

Another check on his list – he got his attention.

“Ah that, just a present from me to you. You know, Felix said they looked like us and so I bought them. Oh! It’s the first time you talk to me today.” He really, really tried to sound and act as Innocent as he could. Of course he wanted to know why he got the cold shoulder and with some tricks, he will get his answer. 

“Uhm, thank you. You didn’t need to.”

“But hyung! I know you like and I like you, so I thought you would like them.” As Jeongin said this, he heard his own words and couldn’t keep an innocent look on his face anymore. He blushed like crazy.

“Did you just confessed to me?” And Jeongin got even redder. 

An awkward silence followed while they had their eyes locked on each other. With a cute and almost silent chuckle Seungmin broke the silence. The head of the older found its way into his hands, his mouth escaped a long sigh and he shacked his head. Then he looked up. Jeongin still stood there awkwardly and blushing like crazy. The sight of the younger made Seungmin really crazy.  
He outstretched his arms out in front of Jeongin and gestured him to come closer. Carefully, Jeongin stepped closer while his heart was beating like crazy. He felt dizzy, not really understanding what the reaction of Seungmin meant. He was scared, did he crossed a line? Did the plan backfired?

When Jeongin was in range, Seungmin took him by the hip and pulled him closer, his head snuggling into Jeongins stomach. Seungmin loved the scent of the younger, it made him calm but excited up at the same time. Not knowing what to do, Jeongin patted he head of the older like he did it with the hamster not long ago. He hoped that Seungmin couldn’t hear his racing heart but of course he did. Seungmin looked up and their gazes meet each other and for the first time in weeks, Seungmin felt happy. 

“Jeongin, I love you.” 

Jeongin was happy too. 

With a slight pull, Seungmin pulled himself together with Jeongin on his bed and they laid next to each other in complete silence for a moment. A warm feeling tingled Jeongins cheek and he noticed, that Seungmin was caressing it. He melted in the touch and for the first time since he knew he had a crush on Seungmin, he allowed himself to give in. Just feeling the older near him, his presence. 

“I’m sorry that I ignored you.”

“Why did you do it anyway?”

“I thought you really hated me touching you, so refrained from doing so. With time my heart would heal, I told myself. I would overcome my love for you sooner or later but in the end, I didn’t even complete a day.” 

“I’m glad you did it, because without it we wouldn’t be…” Jeongin trailed off, pressing his hands on his face to cover his blushing face.

“…together, right?” Seungmin took his hands and uncovered Jeongins face, he smiled at the sight of the younger flustered state. It was because of him, and that made him incredibly happy. He was slow but Jeongin eventually noticed what Seungmin was doing and closed his eyes.

The feeling of their lips touching send a shudder down their body’s. Their lips brushing against each other - just a bit – felt like a sin and like heaven at the same time. It felt good and it felt right. When they broke the kiss, Jeongin looked at Seungmin shyly but cuddled into his chest anyway. With a satisfied sigh Seungmin kissed Jeongins hair before the sleep took over them soon after.

 

After a while, Felix unlocked the door and looked into the room, only to smile and closing it right after. Changbin, who stood next to him, gave him a questioning look but Felix just shook his head and dragged the smaller to the living room, giving the new couple at least a few hours of privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it, so I slipped my bias in to safe the day~  
> But they are just so cute, I needed to write this.


End file.
